Panelboards (also known as loadcenters) and power distribution systems are currently used in many industrial and commercial applications as a means of distributing electrical power from an electrical source to a multitude of downstream loads (e.g., lighting, outlets, electrical equipment, and the like). These panelboards and power distribution systems provide a plurality of connection points for electrical components (e.g., circuit breakers) to electrically couple with an electrical source. Typically, that source is a two or three phase power supply. As is known in the art, the electrical components are designed to monitor and open the circuit to downstream loads when a predetermined load is exceeded.
Though the prior art panelboards and power distribution systems are effective in distributing power, many limitations exist. Due to their design, the prior art systems have “live” electrical connection points that are exposed. These live components pose a risk of shock during installation and maintenance. This is particularly the case when an electrical component is applied to a system, as these components are applied directly by personnel “screwing” or “plugging” in conductor parts, which may or may not be “live.” An example of a panelboard with filling material is disclosed in Latham, U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,480 B2, which is incorporated herein by specific reference in its entirety for all purposes.
There is also an issue related to the manufacture of prior art panelboards and power distribution systems. Conducting parts on prior art systems are not insulated in an effort to facilitate assembly during manufacturing. Non-insulated parts pose a risk for personnel installing or performing maintenance on systems.
Additionally, there is an issue with the architecture of prior art panelboards and power distribution systems as it relates to electrical component (e.g. circuit breaker) compatibility. Prior art panelboards and power distribution systems are designed to accept only one type of component and are not designed to allow all market available products to be installed. Prior art panelboards and power distribution systems are not designed with an “open architecture.”
Accordingly, what is needed is a panelboard and power distribution system that overcomes the problems discussed above.